The Sorcery! Guy
The Sorcery! Guy is the main character of Steve Jackson's Sorcery! series of adventure gamebooks. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sorcery! Guy vs Lana (Completed) * Sorcery! Guy vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (Completed) * Sorcery! Guy vs Steve Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Bio Varies too much due to being a choose your own adventure book Battle info Equipment * Legendary Sword ** Chainmail gauntlets ** Potion enhancement ** Magic bracelet * Chainmail shirt * Spellbook Spells Combat spells * Spell name ** Effect ** Cost * ZAP ** Summons lightning ** 3 Stamina * HOT ** Produces fireball ** 3 Stamina * FOF ** Creates forcefield ** 3 Stamina * WAL ** Makes invisible wall ** 3 Stamina * DUM ** Causes extreme clumsiness ** 3 Stamina * BIG ** Grow greatly in size ** 1 Stamina * WOK ** Makes a shield ** 1 Stamina & 1 Gold Piece * RAZ ** Sharpen blade ** Beezwax * SIX ** Clone the caster ** 1 Stamina * GOB ** Summons a Goblin ** Goblin's tooth * YOB ** Summons a Giant ** Giant's tooth * ZOB ** Summons Rock Demon ** Rock Demon's tooth * GUM ** Makes surfaces sticky ** Glue * DOC ** Heals caster ** Medicinal potion * DOZ ** Slows target ** 1 Stamina * MAG ** Protects from magic ** 1 Stamina * POP ** Create explosions ** Pebble * DIM ** Cause stupidity ** 1 Stamina * MUD ** Create quicksand ** Sand * TEL ** Read Minds ** Cloth skullcap (retained) * GAK ** Cause fear ** Black facemask (retained) * SAP ** Cause depression ** 1 Stamina * KIN ** Summon replica creature ** Gold-backed mirror (retained) * PEP ** Triple caster's strength ** Firewater * ROK ** Turn target to stone ** Stone dust * NIP ** Increased speed ** Yellow powder * HUF ** Cause wind ** Galehorn (retained) * FIX ** Cause fixedness ** Staff of oak (retained) * YAZ ** Become invisible ** Pearl ring (retained) * KID ** Create illusions ** Bracelet of Bone (retained) * ZIP ** Teleport ** Green Ring (retained) * LUK ** Cause luckiness ** No requirement * TAR ** Heals user ** No Requirement Non-combat spells * DOP ** Open locks & doors ** 1 Stamina * SUS ** Sense danger ** 1 Stamina * JIG ** Cause lively dancing ** Bamboo flute (retained) * HOW ** Find escape ** 1 Stamina * DUD ** Illusion of treasure (False gold) ** 1 Stamina * FAL ** Caster becomes lighter ** 1 Stamina * FOG ** Cause Darkness ** 1 Stamina, and you must be in a closed room (No windows/open doors) * NIF ** Cause stench ** Noseplugs (retained) * GOD ** Illusion of worship ** Jewel of gold (retained) * NAP ** Cause sleepiness ** Brass pendulum (retained) * ZEN ** Float in air ** Jewel-studded medallion (retained) * RAP ** Speak all languages ** Green wig (retained) * YAP ** Talk with animals ** Green wig (retained) * FAR ** See the future ** Crystal Orb (retained) * RES ** Resurrect the dead ** Holy water * ZED ** ??? ** ??? * LAK ** Summon rainstorm ** None * TAK ** Obtain Green wig, Bracelet of bone, Sun jewel, or Black facemask ** None * TUK ** Recover stamina as if eaten a meal ** None * PUR ** Make cats meow ** None * SSS ** Force information from the Seven Serpents ** Serpent Ring (retained) (Known) Counterspells TEL :: YAZ FOF :: MUD DOC :: HOT ZIP :: GUM ROK :: FAL HOW :: FIX DIM :: KID NIF :: HUF LAW :: MAG POP :: WAL ZAP :: ZEN (Bolded are non-combat spells) Experience * Many fights * Only been truly challenging himself for about two weeks * Crossed the Shamutanti hills * Entered and escaped Khare, a cityport with a reputation of being inescapable * Crossed the dangerous Baklands Feats * Never lost a fight * Killed a Manticore * Killed the Seven Serpents, including the neigh-omnipotent Time Serpent * Can get a maximum of 26 Stamina (Base is 20) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Book Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Wizard